1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone and a cellular phone failure judgment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are several failure judgement methods of judging whether a cellular phone fails or not. For example, the failure judgment is performed by asking the failure reporter about the failure situation and replicating the corresponding failure. Or, measurement of various kinds of static characteristics of wireless parts of the cellular phone is performed by using a measurement apparatus, and, then, the failure judgment is performed, wherein the measurement apparatus includes a measurement part for the wireless parts of the cellular phone and a cellular phone controller for controlling the wireless parts of the cellular phone for performing the measurement separately or in a body.
However, according to the conventional methods, since there is no communication history information of the cellular phone which indicates situations in which the reporter judged that the cellular phone failed, there is a problem in that it is difficult to replicate the failure situation. In addition, there is a problem in that, even when the failure situation can be replicated, it takes much time.
It is an object of the present invention to perform failure judgment immediately by performing failure judgment based on the communication history information which indicates situations in which the reporter judged that the cellular phone failed without the wireless part measurement apparatus.
The above object of the present invention is achieved by a cellular phone including:
a memory part which stores, as communication history information, notification information sent from a base station and information indicating radio status when communication is performed normally, a reason why communication is not performed normally when communication is not performed normally, and notification information sent from a base station and information indicating radio status when communication is not performed normally; and
an interface part which outputs the communication history information to an external terminal connected to the interface part.
In the cellular phone, the memory part may further stores communication date and time, and operation status of the cellular phone as the communication history information.
In the cellular phone, the reason why communication is not performed normally may be determined by the cellular phone;
the notification information sent from the base station may include a base station identification code; and
the information indicating radio status may include a receive level of downlink wireless channel of the cellular phone in a standby status, a send power value in which send power control is performed when communication is not performed normally, a receive level of downlink wireless channel when communication is not performed normally, quality of downlink wireless channel when communication is not performed normally.
In the above-mentioned cellular phone, wherein the communication date and time includes date and time of storing the communication history information;
the operation status includes information indicating one of operations of position registration, call origination, call receiving or communication state which the cellular phone did not perform normally.
According to the above invention, the external terminal can perform failure judgment by using the stored communication history information.
The above object of the present invention is also achieved by a cellular phone including:
a memory part which stores normal communication history information when communication is performed normally, origination and receive failure history information when origination and receive are not performed normally, and communication interruption history information when communication is interrupted;
an interface part which outputs each history information stored in the memory part to an external terminal connected to the interface part.
In the cellular phone, each of the history information may include a base station identification code; and
each of the origination and receive failure history information and the communication interruption history information may include communication failure reasons.
In the cellular phone, resynchronization waiting time out in an event of loss of synchronism may be one of the failure reason in the communication interruption history information.
In the cellular phone as claimed in claim 6, wherein response waiting time out for call origination request signal may be one of the failure reason in the origination and receive failure history information.
According to the above invention, the external terminal can perform failure judgment by using the stored communication history information.
The above object of the present invention is also achieved by a method of cellular phone failure judgment including the steps of:
connecting a cellular phone to an external terminal, the cellular phone including a memory part which stores, as communication history information, notification information sent from a base station and information indicating radio status when communication is performed normally, a reason why communication is not performed normally when communication is not performed normally, and notification information sent from a base station and information indicating radio status when communication is not performed normally; and an interface part which outputs the communication history information to the external terminal;
the external terminal reading the communication history information stored in the memory part of the cellular phone, and performing failure judgment for the cellular phone.
The method may further includes the steps of:
the external terminal performing failure judgment for receive synchronization and receive sensitivity in a receive system and for send power in a send system.
The method may further include the steps of:
the external terminal comparing judgment parameters stored in the external terminal and the communication history information stored in the memory part of the cellular phone, and performing failure judgment.
The method may further includes the steps of:
judging whether situations in which communication was not performed normally occurred in a plurality of base stations or in only one base station;
judging that the cellular phone is faulty only when it is judged that the situations occurred in a plurality of base stations.
Accordingly, it can be prevented that the cellular phone is judged to be faulty although the base station is faulty.
The above object of the present invention is also achieved by a method of cellular phone failure judgment including the steps of:
a cellular phone storing normal communication history information when communication is performed normally, origination and receive failure history information when origination and receive are not performed normally, and communication interruption history information when communication is interrupted;
a failure judgment apparatus reading the normal communication history information, the origination and receive failure history information and the communication interruption history information;
the failure judgment apparatus performing failure judgment for receive synchronization and receive sensitivity in a receive system and for send power in a send system.
The method may further include the step of:
the failure judgment apparatus determining which failure judgment is performed among the receive synchronization, receive sensitivity and send power according to the number of records of each of the history information.
The method may further include the step of:
the failure judgment apparatus comparing judgment parameters stored in the failure judgment apparatus and predetermined information in the history information, and performing failure judgment.
The method may further include the step of:
judging whether situations in which communication was not performed normally occurred in a plurality of base stations or in only one base station;
judging that the cellular phone is faulty only when it is judged that the situations occurred in a plurality of base stations.
In the method, the communication interruption history information may include reasons for communication interruption, and the method may further include the step of:
judging that the cellular phone has a failure of receive synchronization
when a mean value of receive levels of downlink wireless channels in communication interruption history records having synchronization failure as the reason is equal to or more than a predetermined judgment parameter value and
when a mean value of qualities of downlink wireless channels in the communication interruption history records is equal to or more than a predetermined judgment parameter value.
According to the above invention, the possibility of failure can be judged since the synchronization failure occurs even when the receive level is high. In addition, it can be judged that the cellular phone has receive synchronization failure since synchronization failure occurs even when receive quality is good.
The method may further comprising the steps of judging that the cellular phone has a failure on receive sensitivity
when, in the communication interruption history information, a mean value of send power values at the time of communication interruption is equal to or less than a predetermined judgment parameter value when a mean value of receive levels of downlink wireless channels at the time of communication interruption is equal to or less than a predetermined judgment parameter value and
when, in the normal communication history information, a mean value of receive levels of downlink wireless channels in a standby status is equal to or less than a predetermined judgment parameter value.
According to the above invention, when receive level is low even when send power is lower than a judgment value which means that the cellular phone is near the base station, it can be judged that there is a possibility of failure. In addition, it can be judged that the cellular phone has receive sensitivity failure when receive level is low in normal state.
In the method, the origination and receive failure history information may include reasons for origination and receive failure; the method may further including the steps of:
judging that the cellular phone has a failure on send power
when the number of records in the origination and receive failure history information is equal to or more than a predetermined judgment parameter value in each of which records receive level of downlink wireless channel in a standby status is equal to or more than a predetermined judgment parameter value and the reason is response waiting time out for call origination request signal, and
when a mean value of send power values in base stations, in which origination and receive failure occurred, is equal to or more than a predetermined judgment parameter value at the time of normal communication.
According to the above invention, it can be judged that there is a possibility of failure when response waiting time out occurs even when receive level is higher than a predetermined value. In addition, it can be judged that the send power system is faulty when send power is higher than a predetermined value in normal state, since it means that the send power is not properly controlled.